In the game of golf, golfers have a variety of options when hitting a golf shot, including the type of golf club used (such as a driver, metal wood, hybrid, iron or wedge) to achieve a desired distance, and the target line for the shot (such as left side of the fairway, right of a bunker, cutting the corner on a dogleg fairway). These choices will vary depending upon the particular course being played, as well as the layout of the particular golf hole, fairway, hazards, and green, and course conditions (such as high wind or winter conditions).
As recognized by the present inventors, what is needed are computer-implemented methods, systems and devices for providing recommendations to a golfer relating to possible target zones to achieve greater success on a golf hole.